Communication devices engage in various communication services which can include voice, video, data and/or messaging. Various techniques are utilized for establishing communication services including packet-switched communication, circuit-switched communication and a combination thereof.
As technology improves, user demand for the technology also grows. Radio access network bandwidth can be a limited resource and efficient use of the bandwidth is often desired.